


crybaby.

by turbulent



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: (i wouldn’t say its that extreme but it doesn’t hurt to be careful), Abusive Relationships, Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turbulent/pseuds/turbulent
Summary: awsten has dependent personality disorder.jawn is his depended person.jawn doesn’t care.





	crybaby.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER!!!
> 
> hewwo, i’m cherry. i wrote this mess. i would just like to inform you that i too have dpd like awsten in this fic. i did not make him dependent for the angst, this is a vent fic!

Awsten can’t breathe. He wouldn’t dare to.

There’s a firm, warm weight above him, thrusting against him with his face buried in Awsten’s shoulder.

Awsten reaches a hand up into the figure’s voluminous red and black hair and grips on for dear life, the other hand busy shaking in the sheets.

Everything feels hot and clammy and dirty, but it’s everything Awsten could’ve hoped for and more. _Finally. Finally. Finally._

He keeps repeating the thought in his head. It’s happening. Fucking _finally_ , it’s happening and it’s real and it’s incredible.

He can’t even tell if it hurts from the amount of joy surging through him. He’s struggling to keep quiet because he’s _there_ , he’s _right there_ , taking him without hesitation like some sort of perfect fantasy Awsten would’ve gotten off to endless times.

He smiles through it all because it really is that cheesy. He’s making love. He swears he starts to feel tears pricking at his eyes from the overwhelming emotional and physical pleasure.

He can feel every inch of the other’s body; his soft olive-coloured skin, the thick, dark hair covering half of his form, his well-built muscles, _finally. Finally. Finally._

Everything feels amazing; he silently begs for this moment to never end.

Awsten’s eyes snap open. He’s in bed alone and his groin throbs.

 _Oh._ He thinks. Awsten doesn’t like this.

He stares at the ceiling for some time, forcing himself to put together what actually happened.

Cursing out the universe (or something along those lines), he gives in and starts palming his erection.

He tries everything he can to make sure he doesn’t imagine that the touches are Jawn’s, but despite it all, the memories of his dream send him over the edge.

He checks his phone groggily. No new messages. The usual.

Praying he won’t dream again, Awsten goes back to sleep.

Things are gonna be rough for a while yet.


End file.
